Epicureísmo
by Enigmatek
Summary: Vegeta recibe a Goku en la Cámara de Gravitación en un encuentro diferente al típico entrenamiento. Este tipo de asalto tiene más deleite que daño… (Advertencia: Smut, yaoi).
1. Visitas

**Epicureísmo**

Esto significa: "_Placer exento de todo dolor"_

...Más o menos.

Serie de escenas cortas, sin conexión unas con otras (aparentemente), sin embargo todas comparten la misma característica: Goku y Vegeta se lo montan. XD (Advertencia: Smut, yaoi). Aunque cada una tiene un contexto interesante, en donde se insinúa una historia que queda a libre interpretación del lector, ninguna se relaciona directamente. Espero lo disfruten. (Sin betear)

Escenario primero:

**Visitas**

Algunas veces, Kakaroto iba a buscarle sin el propósito de entrenar. Algunas veces éste se presentaba en la Cámara de Gravitación y en lugar de su habitual saludo cordial y su invitación, se aparecía con la cabeza baja, la mirada seria y sin decir nada, esperaba.

Vegeta lo entendía de inmediato, y cuando tenía ganas -más veces que las que no-, sólo aseguraba la puerta con seguro y bajaba la ventanilla que dejaba mirar hacia dentro.

Lo siguiente era que Kakaroto se le venía encima y él, la mayoría de las veces, le dejaba. Resultaba atractivo y extrañamente refrescante que simplemente tuviera que permitirlo, sin oponer resistencia. Irónicamente tenía más control sobre Kakaroto de este modo que de cualquier otro.

Cuando algo le desagradaba, Kakaroto se detenía inmediatamente; sin protesta ni esfuerzo él dominaba la situación, pero darle rienda suelta al más joven, generalmente era disfrutar de su creatividad.

A veces solo requería que se recargara en una mesa y se bajara los pantalones por debajo de las nalgas para que Kakaroto hiciera lo que había venido a hacer.

Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado y la preparación le parecía innecesaria, la mayoría de las veces, simplemente la esperaba, abriendo un poco más las piernas y relajando el cuerpo.

Kakaroto ponía su miembro entre sus nalgas, se frotaba lo suficiente para humedecer el camino y después se lo metía, apenas sosteniendo un quejido por la impresión que le causaba el tamaño de la intrusión que siempre lo estremecía. Era una estocada larga y continua que les llevaba a acomodarse a ambos, modulando sus respiraciones al ritmo del otro, para que luego viniera el movimiento, que siempre variaba. Algunas veces suave y lento, donde degustaba las sensaciones, experimentaban con el contacto, y se alargaba el orgasmo. Otras veces, como ahora, era más salvaje y lascivo.

Kakaroto le tiraba del cabello y lo machacaba contra la mesa de los controles. Escuchaba los jadeos y el choque chaposo de sus nalgas contra las caderas de Kakaroto al ir abriendo las piernas hasta casi levantarlo del suelo por la diferencia de alturas y la fuerza de los azotes.

Torcía los ojos cuando la próstata era golpeada correcta y repetidamente, mordiéndose el labio ante la crecida del climax que siempre era acompañada por el relleno del semen que se vertía en su interior, estremeciéndole.

Algunas veces, el encuentro terminaba ahí, sin muchas palabras ni explicaciones, ambos retomaban su vida e ignoraban esa relación, conformes.

Solo era placer. Sin nada de fondo más que la conveniencia.

Otras veces, como ahora, la sesión se repetía sin que Kakaroto saliera de él.

Ni bien le habían terminado de temblar las piernas y suspirado su aplomo, éste volvía a frotarse desde el interior.

Vegeta mira por sobre su hombro el rostro concentrado de Kakaroto intentando recuperar la dureza y el ritmo. Él se muerde los labios, tentado por el desempeño adictivo del más joven.

Kakaroto siempre buscaba más de él si no lo detenía. Hoy, especialmente, no quiere hacerlo. _Que siga, veamos qué hace._

El más alto le toma de las caderas y haciendo una pausa en el ritmo, sin separarse en ningún momento, lo arrastra al piso. Vegeta busca el equilibrio llevando sus manos hacia atrás, recargándose en el pecho firme de Kakaroto y dejando sus piernas abiertas a los costados. Él le tomaba de las caderas, apoyándose desde las nalgas, para levantarle y penetrarlo, usando como lubricante su corrida anterior.

Siendo Kakaroto instintivamente bueno en el sexo, Vegeta casi nunca se queja; se limita a cerrar los ojos y sentir como invade su cuerpo, sin pudor ni prejuicio. Planta las piernas firmes a los lados y equilibra su cuerpo en una mano sin detener el movimiento. Lleva la mano libre a su propio miembro para frotarlo con el mismo ritmo que marca Kakaroto. La respiración de éste de pronto es mucho más agitada. Eso debe haberle gustado también.

Vegeta se sonríe mentalmente, cabalgando a su gusto el miembro grueso, largo y húmedo de Kakaroto al que ya se a adaptado tan bien. Tiene una hinchazón determinada antes de la punta que cuando rosa su próstata le hace retorcer el cuerpo por que pierde el control con la sensación, pero la repite una y otra vez, cuanto le da la conciencia.

Kakaroto lo sabe, y después de un rato solo mantiene el ritmo que Vegeta termina marcando. Se engolosina metiendo su dedo entre las nalgas del príncipe y su pene, tratando de abrirle aún más el ano con las embestidas y dejando escurrir su contenido.

—Mételo— jadea Vegeta, siendo una de las raras ocasiones en que pide algo en sus encuentros. Mira a Kakaroto por sobre su hombro, y ve en su rostro la lasciva expresión encendida. Hace que se relama los labios, cuando efectivamente siente uno de los dedos pulgares meterse entre el frote del miembro y su esfínter.

Vegeta se estremece con la intrusión que le ha agitado todo el cuerpo en placer y le ha tumbado la conciencia de golpe al provocarle un orgasmo seco que le quita el equilibrio y lo tira sobre Kakaroto, mientras convulsiona deliciosamente. Este respira en su oreja y solo se ha detenido un momento disfrutado del orgasmo ajeno.

El mismo Vegeta toma la mano libre de Goku y la lleva a su miembro, indicándole en silencio lo que quiere. Después se deja caer entero sobre el macizo cuerpo del más joven y manteniendo las piernas abiertas, le deja la tarea completa de terminar lo que empezó.

Así mismo Goku penetra a Vegeta con el permiso que se le a dado, y con la demanda que se le ha exigido. Y es Vegeta el que estira las puntas de los pies para conservar el equilibrio, manteniendo las manos en los brazos del más joven, mientras es follado por detrás y por delante. Escucha la respiración de Kakaroto en su oreja cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el lenguetazo animal en su oreja le erice la piel.

Goku mira a Vegeta tomar bocanadas de aire cuando vuelve a estar muy cerca del climax, y es cuando él se concentra en terminar al mismo tiempo. Las estocadas son profundas y Vegeta prácticamente rebota sobre la cadera de Goku como si de un pistón se tratara.

Ambos vuelven a sentir el cincelazo del orgasmo aproximándose inminente. Vegeta priva un sonido en su garganta, cerrando los ojos con la ranura en blanco bajo sus párpados, curva los pies quedando de puntas contraídas en el suelo y el cuerpo arqueado hacia el techo al tiempo que Kakaroto se chorrea dentro de él con singular deleite, embarrándose la mano que aprisionaba el pene de Vegeta.

Goku suelta una exclamación entre gemido y suspiro cuando deja que sus cuerpos se desplomen en el piso, completamente laxos.

Ambos respiran agitadamente, recuperándose. Pasan un par de minutos sin que se muevan dejando que el cuerpo vuelva a tomar fuerza y las sensaciones plácidas se disipen.

Kakaroto es el primero que se mueve, intentando lamer el costado de su rostro. Vegeta lo repele. Si no lo detiene ahora, Kakaroto es capaz de continuar.

Goku entiende que ahí ha acabado todo cuando Vegeta se rueda a un lado, desencajándose de su cuerpo, únicamente siente con alivio placentero como su miembro se desliza fuera dejando salir con él algo de la semilla regada.

Vegeta suelta un pesado suspiro y se levanta lentamente, pero una vez de pie se estira reacomodando sus músculos. Se masajea el cuello relajado y se toca el costado de la cadera y la espalda baja. Apenas gira la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a Kakaroto aun tirado en el piso.

Kakaroto le mira atraído por la plenitud descarada de su desnudez, Vegeta siente la mirada en sus nalgas, pero le ignora y camina hacia el baño que tiene la Cámara.

Cuando Goku lo pierde de vista suelta un suspiro satisfecho y se acomoda las ropas al ponerse de pie. Está por irse, pero antes, como todas las ocasiones, se acerca al baño donde Vegeta ha abierto la regadera. Recarga la cabeza en el marco de la entrada mirando como el príncipe deja caer el agua por su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Vegeta percibe su presencia y aún sin mirarle emite su juicio:

—Estuvo bien.

Goku desliza una sonrisa en su boca. Lleva un par de dedos a su frente, y desaparece hasta otra ocasión.

Cuando se va, Vegeta sonríe.

.-oOo-.

He aquí la pequeña escena. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Alguna idea de cómo comenzó esto y/o dónde va a acabar? Me encantaría leer sus interpretaciones.

**Aclaro, no hay más historia para esta escena.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	2. Temperamento

Aunque cada escenario tiene un contexto interesante, en donde se insinúa una historia que queda a libre interpretación del lector, ninguno se relaciona directamente. Espero lo disfruten.

Resumen:

Vegeta descubre que el afable guerrero tiene su límite. Goku está enojado. (Advertencia: Smut, yaoi, violencia).

Escenario segundo:

**Temperamento**

Vegeta estaba azorado.

No era siquiera un sentimiento que supiera nombrar, pero supo reconocerlo cuando se dió cuenta de que Kakaroto estaba enojado. Eso en sí era asombroso, porque Kakaroto no se enojaba por nada. Únicamente ocurría cuando estaba en una batalla en real, y en circunstancias muy específicas. Pero, en ese momento, el jovial guerrero estaba enojado _con él_.

—Kakaroto —le llamó, Goku se dio la vuelta ignorándolo y se sentó a un lado de la fogata que habían improvisado para pasar la noche en su acostumbrado lugar de peleas—. Kakaroto —repitió. Goku dio una barrida sobre su hombro y volvió a mirar la fogata.

Vegeta no cabía en su asombro. Kakaroto estaba verdaderamente enojado, pero no tenía deseos de confrontarlo. Más bien parecía dolido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. Kakaroto guardó silencio, completamente estático. Fue entonces cuando realmente sintió algo parecido al remordimiento. Aunque no recordaba nada que pudiera provocar esta reacción. Le tomó del hombro e intentó mirarle el rostro, pero éste empujó su mano.

Vegeta se irritó—. ¡De acuerdo! —y salió volando.

Kakaroto ni siquiera se movió. A medio viaje en el aire, Vegeta se detuvo. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba al mono de tercera clase?

Tal vez fuera esa rabia encendida por la indignación o simple orgullo, pero algo empujó a Vegeta a lanzarse contra el más jóven, golpeándolo y provocando grietas en la tierra.

Goku gruñó más con sorpresa que dolor. Molesto, intentó quitárselo de encima, sin deseos de golpearlo. Solo le empujó y quiso hacerse a un lado.

Vegeta lo obligó a mirarle bruscamente. Goku respondió automáticamente girando sobre el más pequeño, aplastandolo contra el suelo y bufando fuertemente sobre su cara. El príncipe apretó los dientes amenazante.

Pero Goku rechazó la pelea. Intentó levantarse conteniendo su molestia. Vegeta se lo impidió. Irritado, Goku intentó zafarse, sin éxito, y se metieron en una inútil contienda de jalones más que de golpes, hasta que aquello fastidió lo suficiente a Goku como para azotar a Vegeta contra el suelo.

Vegeta gimió ante la presión que le sacó el aire y levantó polvo del suelo.

Se quedaron estáticos un momento.

Kakaroto le analizó el rostro, comiéndoselo con los ojos, casi con deseos de morderlo. Tal vez, consciente de eso, giró el rostro y quiso separarse, pero la mano de Vegeta le retuvo el rostro. Kakaroto le dió un manotazo y lo desafió con la mirada.

Vegeta se sonrió de lado, burlándose.

Aquello fue lo necesario para reventar la paciencia que mantenía en el límite a Kakaroto.

Sin aviso alguno, le jaló por detrás de las rodillas para colocarlo con las piernas abiertas bajo él y le clavó los dientes en los labios en un beso feroz, al cual Vegeta no estaba preparado.

Vegeta gimió y se resistió un poco a la brusquedad que ni siquiera le había dejado tomar aire. Pero no empujó a Kakaroto, sino que se aferró a su ropa y luchó por controlar el beso.

Sintió las manos de Kakaroto bajar por su cuerpo, removiendo la malla de su ropa, buscando exponer la piel al aire, dejando sus nalgas y miembro al descubierto, y revelando su excitación. Volvió a gemir cuando Kakaroto dejó ir su boca para morderle la oreja—. Aha... Kakaro… ¿qué? AH —se quejó de nuevo cuando sintió el miembro firme entre sus nalgas expuestas. Su propio miembro rozando el abdomen de Kakaroto. Sentía sus piernas doblegadas por la tela atrapada en sus rodillas y el peso del más alto.

Quiso apartarlo, pero Kakaroto tomó sus muñecas y las elevó por encima de su cabeza, atrapandolas en una sola mano con brusquedad. Entonces, por un instante, sintió preocupación, ya que Kakaroto no estaba midiendo sus fuerzas.

Un jadeo alarmado fue lo único que logró salir de su boca cuando Kakaroto lo besó violentamente, llenándolo de gozo. El enojo había cargado el encuentro de una pasión asombrosa que Vegeta realmente no quería frenar.

Entonces, Kakaroto le penetró. Vegeta gritó ahogadamente en el beso.

Eso le había dolido. Pero, también le había gustado. Sintió placenteros escalofríos y excitación y se mordió los labios con gusto, cuando Kakaroto separó sus bocas para respirar, dando tiempo para que abriera sus piernas y abriera más espacio entre sus nalgas, relajando los músculos.

Cuando Goku volvió a sentir espacio suficiente, empujó lenta pero imparablemente hasta el fondo. Vegeta se retorció un poco, doblándose contra la dureza del suelo irregular.

Hubo otra breve pausa donde ambos recuperaron el aliento antes de que Kakaroto comenzara a bombear dentro de él.

Vegeta gimió cada penetración. Teniendo media conciencia de que estaban al aire libre, con la fogata a la espalda de Kakaroto, haciendo que notara la sombra que provocaban sus piernas elevadas y abiertas en el aire con Kakaroto en medio de ellas.

Intentó mirar los ojos de Kakaroto y descifrar sus emociones, pero la sombra producida por la fogata oscurecía por completo sus facciones, sin permitirle ver realmente nada más que un ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Entonces su cuerpo se agitó al sentir una cincelada eléctrica y gimió en alto. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando sintió la respiración de Kakaroto sobre su cara, muy cerca del oído, empujando el aire caliente de su boca contra su piel, quemándole el rostro.

Volvió a sentirlo otra vez y tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos cuando Kakaroto le tomó la base de la espalda y comenzó a empujarse contra él para penetrarle continuamente. Apretó las mandíbulas en un intento por callar su boca y concentrarse en las sensaciones placenteras y eléctricas que le subían por todo el cuerpo desde donde Kakaroto lo follaba.

De pronto fue imposible contenerse y ante el ritmo su cuerpo se fue doblando como un resorte, curvando su espalda, dejando que solo su cabeza sostuviera todo su cuerpo y sus piernas se abrieran de par en par todo lo que podía hasta donde su ropa se lo permitía.

Entonces llegó el orgasmo.

Un golpe subido hasta el cerebro.

Fue un delicioso segundo en blanco total, donde se olvidaba de todo, y lo llenaba el placer.

—Ahh.

Momentos después el cuerpo caliente de Kakaroto se hacía presente con un bufido, acelerando el ritmo y terminando dentro de él, dejando a Vegeta sentir el ardor y la espesura del semen regado en su interior.

Ambos cuerpos se relajaron de golpe, uno sobre el otro. Agitados y calientes, recuperándose.

El peso de Kakaroto era algo que podía soportar sin problemas, pero le sofocaba su tamaño. Su estatura siempre lo encerraba contra el piso, reteniéndolo. Kakaroto parecía consciente de esto y siempre se giraba para quedar recostado a su lado. Esta vez, no lo hizo.

Vegeta se impacientó y retorció el cuerpo bajo la ominosa presión, haciendo que el miembro dentro de él se escurriera hacia afuera flojamente.

Aquello pareció alertar a Kakaroto y finalmente, con gran pesadez, giró para quedar tumbado a su lado.

Pudiendo verle el rostro al fin, y respirar mejor, comprendió que aquello había sido una descarga, pero no había solucionado las emociones encontradas.

—Ahora que me jodiste… ¿puedes decirme qué carajos te pasa? —soltó Vegeta, con genuina duda, agotado mentalmente y sin irritación real.

Kakaroto seguía mirando al cielo, pero supo que lo escuchaba por la reacción de sus ojos contrariados entre mantener su cabreo, o dejarlo ir y decírselo a Vegeta.

Finalmente Goku suspiró, rindiéndose—. No insultes a Goten.

Vegeta se quedó frío.

Pensó en decir algo pero no supo qué. Recordó entonces lo que había dicho justo antes de que notara el cambio de actitud en Kakaroto.

"Si el pequeño además sale tan idiota como tú está perdido."

Reconocía que aquello había sido injustificado. Estaba buscando fastidiar a Kakaroto para que dejara de acercarse con intenciones promiscuas antes de dormir, pero se había metido con el niño sin pensarlo, y había encontrado el límite del afable guerrero.

—Ka… —intentó contestar algo, no muy seguro del que.

—Está bien —Goku se sentó de golpe, indultando la ofensa sin que se disculpara, y se arregló la ropa. No estaba enojado, algo dolido quizá, pero más bien triste y serio. Cosa muy extraña en él.

Vegeta suspiró y se sentó también, sintiendo entre sus nalgas la conocida incomodidad. Antes de arreglarse la ropa, se inclinó para encontrar la mirada de Kakaroto. Contrario a su naturaleza cruel e indiferente, fue Vegeta quien buscó el beso, sorprendiendo al más joven quien no lo rechazó.

Era lo más parecido a una disculpa que existía de su parte.

Aquello terminó de ablandar a Kakaroto, que le perdonó con la mirada—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó inmediatamente preocupado por lo que sabía había sido un arrebato sin cuidado.

Vegeta se sonrió de lado. No estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero no le molestaba. En realidad, siempre había preferido que las cosas se arreglaran con acciones y no con palabras, de las que no era partidario y así le contestó a Kakaroto.

Se arrodilló ante la mirada suspicaz del otro y se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, después se levantó despojándose de sus pantalones, quedando desnudo muy cerca del rostro de Kakaroto a quien de inmediato le cambió el rostro en sorpresa incrédula.

Vegeta movió una pierna al otro lado de su cuerpo, le pasó una mano por la cabeza acariciándole los rebeldes cabellos y se sentó en su regazo al mismo tiempo que lo volvía a tumbar en el piso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kakaroto.

—¿Tú qué crees, _salvaje_? —contestó, y este le devolvió una sonrisa algo incrédula. ¡Por supuesto que aquello no le molestaba!

Al contrario, lo primero que hizo fue seguir la instrucción que le dió Vegeta con los ojos para quitarse la ropa. Entusiasmado, Goku abrió el gi anaranjado y pasó atropelladamente su playera por encima de la cabeza, para después tomar la cintura de Vegeta que gimió al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos y sentir como sus miembros despertaban sin dificultad una vez más.

—Vamos a arreglarlo —declara, en su más solemne y caliente voz. A Kakaroto se le ilumina el rostro con una gran sonrisa. ¿Cómo no creerle a Vegeta ahora?

Quedando todo claro, Vegeta cerró la conversación. Fiel a su filosofía de preferir las acciones a las palabras, abrió las piernas y ayudándose con su mano, llevó el miembro de Kakaroto nuevamente a su entrada, lubricada por la descarga anterior, y se dejó caer suavemente sobre él.

Ambos gimieron por la conocida sensación que tenía un ritmo y un tono muy diferente a hace algunos escasos minutos. De alguna forma, con el camino ya marcado, ambos sintieron como su unión se hizo más sencilla y profunda que otras ocasiones.

Vegeta sonrió al percibir cómo había envuelto todo el miembro hasta la base en un solo empuje, sintiendo los testículos de Kakaroto en la parte trasera de las nalgas.

Vegeta suspiró y observó como Kakaroto le comía con los ojos ante su inusual iniciativa, claramente emocionado con la propuesta. A Vegeta le divirtió sentir las manos impacientes del joven en sus caderas, dispuestas a moverle—. Quieto… —lo detuvo a tiempo. Mientras buscaba acomodar todo su peso en sus pies y abrir las piernas con las rodillas levantadas, como una mariposa posada en la cadera de Kakaroto. Sólo entonces comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo y ocasionalmente de atrás hacia delante llevando el control de las sensaciones que le provocaba la verga que se desliza dentro de su cuerpo.

Goku se mordió los labios y se los llenó de saliva, dejándole por completo la tarea a Vegeta, que lo hacía con maestría. A veces cerraba los ojos cuando Vegeta se frotaba especialmente bien en la punta de su pene, pero no hacía más que mantener el ritmo.

De pronto Vegeta se inclinó sobre él, sin dejar un momento de moverse y buscó sus labios. Goku, feliz, le correspondió. Ambos gimiendo ante el contacto.

Los movimientos se hicieron más veloces y coordinados, Goku le ayudó a elevar las caderas con sus manos puestas en las nalgas, concentrándose en mantener el rostro de Vegeta a su alcance y darle besos húmedos.

Goku tuvo que cambiar un poco el balance para acomodarse, enderezó sus torsos sin nunca separarse de sus labios, ni dejar de moverse manteniendo el ritmo, abrazándose con pasión.

Vegeta gimió en alto cuando aceleró su ritmo para caer fuertemente en Kakaroto y los golpes dieron de lleno en su próstata, deslizándose por la anterior descarga que escurría hacia afuera con el bombeo.

Apretaba las nalgas con cada llegada a la base y las soltaba cuando estaba en la punta, para exprimir el miembro de Kakaroto mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y se sostenía de los cabellos de su nuca, provocando que acabara primero. Vio el rostro de Kakaroto contraerse en placer al tiempo que este se corría dentro de él. Vegeta se dejó llevar momentos después.

El orgasmo lo invadió justo cuando sintió la lamida de Kakaroto en su barbilla, saboreando su sudor. Soltó un aliviado suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo deslizando sus brazos del cuello de Kakaroto.

Goku se inclinó sobre Vegeta, quedando encima de él y dejó que sus cuerpos se separaran, envueltos por la satisfacción. Buscó la mirada del Príncipe que, acostado con deleite sobre el suelo cerca del calor de la fogata, _casi_ le sonreía de vuelta.

—Voy a enojarme más seguido —comentó satisfecho.

Toda complacencia se borró como un rayo del rostro de Vegeta.

—Ahg, eres una molestia —respondió, empujándole el rostro con una mano para quitárselo de encima. Goku se carcajeó gozoso mientras rodaba a su lado y se estiraba feliz.

Con esa risa radiante, más acorde a la personalidad del guerrero inalcanzable, sintiendo el calor de la fogata frente a él y, aún sin tocarse, el de Kakaroto a su espalda, Vegeta cerró los ojos en calma. Extrañamente orgulloso.

Al fin y al cabo, Kakaroto, tenía su temperamento.

.-oOo-.

Fin.

¿Les ha gustado? Este one shot es un poco más complejo, pero no prometo que los demás sean así. Aún así me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

**Aclaro, no hay más historia para esta escena.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
